For You, My love
by FlowerPieCakes
Summary: Sesshomaru has returned for Rin, for good this time. They now travel together, slowly falling in love. Devastation occurs when Sesshomaru must produce a full blooded youkai child. His mother interferes by taking Rin on a journey to turn her into a youkai. How will Sesshomaru cope with this?
1. Chapter 1

SesshomaruxRin Fan-Fiction: For You, My Love

**Summary: Rin is no longer a little girl, she is now fifteen, and Sesshomaru has finally come back to the village to take her back, permanently. Rin begins to grow new feelings for Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru does as well, but he must produce an heir of full demon blood, devastating the both of them. What happens when Sesshomaru's mother interferes, taking Rin on a journey to a temple known for hiding a power to change mortals into demons? Rin sees this as the perfect gift for sesshomaru, but will Sesshomaru? **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own InuYasha or the characters from it, only the ones I make up.**

**Chapter Summary: Lord Sesshomaru is visiting Rin at InuYasha's village, but this time he plans to not leave empty handed.**

Chapter 1: Hai, Sesshomaru-sama

Rin's POV

I wake up to the sound of InuYasha yelling at someone, meaning it is a normal morning here. I sit up on my futon and stretch my stiff muscles, yawing as well. I look around to see that Miss Kaede has left breakfast for me over the fire. I walk over to my personal chest and open it up. I glance over the many beautiful, silk kimonos that Sesshomaru-sama has gifted me over the years before pulling out one of my work kimonos that I shall use for picking medicinal herbs. I quickly change into my clean kimono in case of sudden visitors. I then grab a bowl and a pair of chopsticks for my breakfast, which seems to be rice and sliced melon. Sitting down to eat my morning meal, a sudden break in the flap that hangs from the doorway startles me, almost causing me to drop my bowl of rice and melon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to startle you." a very pregnant Kagome says from the door way. I laugh and sit down before acknowledging her.

"It is fine, but next time, please knock for my sake." I laugh out, taking a bite of my fresh and juicy melon. Kagome waddles by and sits across from me, a smile woven on her face. I give her a curious look as I eat my breakfast.

"Rin is curious, Kagome. Why are you giving Rin such a smile?" I asked her, finishing my meal and placing the dishes in the washing bin.

"Oh, nothing, Rin. Nothing at all." she informs me, the scary smile still carved into her face. I raise my brow at her in suspicion before grabbing my basket to place the herbs in.

Before I exit the doorway, I turn back to Kagome. "Kagome, Rim finds your smile scary. Rin is leaving now." I say before leaving Miss Kaede's, well, my hut as well, and I walk gracefully over to the patch of herbs.

Along the way, I receive many stares from the young men of the village. Kagome and Sango have told me that I am very beautiful, but I do not believe them. My midnight black hair is long and pin straight, flowing past my bottom. My eyes, a light brown, are still as large and as bright as they were when I was a mere child. Unlike the tall and toned bodies that Kagome and Sango, when not pregnant, have, I have a very short and stubby-like frame. My breasts are large for my age, my thighs are meaty, and my hips are very wide. My height does not help with this, for I barely come up to five feet, maybe even less. Kagome told me that I have a very curvy body, perfect for child bearing, and apparently, the young, unmarried males of the village know this too. Even my skin has remained the fair color, never tanning from the sun. I have had to learn to deal with flirtatious and lecherous males since the age of thirteen, but it shall always be annoying. I finally reach the herb field and begin to pick the ready herbs. As I am picking them, I start humming. Soon, it turns into a song.

_In the mountains, In the forest._

_In the wind, In a dream._

_Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?_

_With an ally like Jaken-sama._

_I will wait alone until you come._

_Sesshomaru-sama, please return._

"You still sing that song, Rin?" a cold and deep voice asks me. I gasp, for there can only be one man, well, demon that belongs to that voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" I squeal out as I turn around to face the tall and handsome creature. His long, glimmering silver hair and amber honey eyes remind me of an angel, how ironic. His height, at least a foot and a half taller than me, making him roughly six foot five. I give him my smile as he gives me his usual cold stare, but I can see the happiness in his eyes, a trick that I had learned over the year of traveling with him.

"This Sesshomaru is guessing that Rin is happy to see me?" he asks me in his emotionless tone, a tone that matches his mood. I nod excitedly, and without thinking, I jump into his arms and hug him. I feel Sesshomaru-sama tense up slightly, I let go, blushing.

"Rin is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." I say quietly. He nods with his usual "hn". I look back up at him and stare into his eyes. They show me happiness, nervousness, fear, and…love? Fear and love where emotions that I rarely see in Sesshomaru-sama. I wonder why they are present in his eyes?

"Rin." he calls for me, gaining my attention.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" I ask him, looking at him. I watch as his hand comes to my face, softly caressing my cheek. I softly gasp at the new feeling. Just as quick as the welcomed feeling appeared, it disappears.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru is curious as to if you would like to travel with me again?" he asks me softly. I fight back the happy tears, knowing how much he hates emotions, and nods my head.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama." I say with a bright smile. I watch in shock as I watch his lips curve upward into a small smile.

"Good. You are to pack your things and return to me by noon." Sesshomaru says as he walks away, leaving me a very happy woman. I squeal and jump around, causing some prying eyes to stare at me, but I ignore them and I rush back to the hut. I grab a satchel and fill it with all of my silk kimonos.

I decide to change into one of my finer kimonos instead of this silly work one. I pick out the kimono that Sesshomaru-sama gave me last year. It was long and flowing. The color was a soft magenta with a dark blue crescent moon pattern. It was specially made to match Sesshomaru-sama's facial markings, which makes this kimono even more special to me. I quickly change into it and pack up the rest of my belongings before heading out. I'm not quite sure where Sesshomaru was, but I have a feeling he is where InuYasha's rants are coming from.

"Why did you have to come here and bother us, asshole?" I hear InuYasha say from a distance.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" I hear the voice of Kagome yell out. The thud soon follows, causing me to giggle. When will InuYasha ever learn? Kicking some stones on the dirt path, I finally make it to Kagome and InuYasha's house, where I see a dirt covered hanyou glaring at his dai-inuyoukai half-brother, who has an amusing smirk on his face. I walk over to them with a smile plastered on my face.

"Are you ready, Rin?" Sesshomaru-sama asks me.

"Yes, this Rin is ready." I say, walking up to him and suddenly grabbing his hand, but he doesn't stop me. He leads me away from the village, and I turn around and wave bye to Kagome and InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where to, Sesshomaru-sama?

**Summary: Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un encounter a mysterious demon after Rin's beauty.**

**Word Count: 1110 words**

Sesshomaru POV

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru-sama?" the little beauty known as Rin asks me.

"The western palace. This Sesshomaru has business there." I inform the now young woman as we continue onward. I glance at her, and I notice how her eyes widen at my answer.

"Really?! I get to go to your palace!" she squeals out. I contain my smile inside, not wanting that vile Jaken to see it.

"Quiet down, girl! Sesshomaru-sama has no need for your annoying outbursts!" Jaken screeched at Rin. My blood boiled slightly at Rin's apologetic face.

"Jaken." I say coldly. I watch in amusement as he tenses up and begins to shake lightly.

"Y-yes, S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asks timidly.

"Shut up." I say simply, before moving back to my walking spot next to Rin.

I have the sudden urge to wrap my arm around her, but why? She is a human, a mortal woman. She would bare me weak offspring, not the kind of offspring that I need if my kingdom is to prosper, but when I look at her, I can't picture myself with any other female. _Bah! Since when the great Sesshomaru become such a weak being!_ I notice how she walks, with elegance and grace, a major difference from the skips and merrily steps she took as a child. _Why would this Sesshomaru care as to how a mortal woman walks? _As we walk, I glaze longingly at her. Her body is built for child bearing. Wide hips, slightly broad shoulders, large breasts. Perfect. _Perfect? Since when was a mortal "perfect" in this Sesshomaru's eyes?!_ I look away when she notices my staring. Why? Why do I feel such things for her? The girl I raised, now my lover?

We continue walking for some time, that is, until I scented the scent of a fast approaching demon. I wrap my arm around Rin's waist and pull her behind me, ignoring the pleasure I received from such an action. The bushes separated, and out came a demon of a strong evil aura. His skin, a orange tan, and his hair, shoulder length and a bright yellow. His eyes were a stone cold grey. Just who was this demon? I grasped my hand around tokijin just as walks closer.

"I knew I was right. I smelt the wonderful scent of a ripe mortal woman, but what a shame, her being guarded by an inu-mutt." the demon said with such sarcasm, that it made my blood boil.

"The girl is not of your concern. Leave while you can still walk, demon." I say, my emotionless tone luckily still present. My eyes flicker red as he laughs at me. _How dare he laugh at this Sesshomaru!_

"Oh, please. I know of your kind. Taking a mortal woman as a mate is almost unheard of. If you have no use of her, then I shall." he said, pulling out a sword with a glowing yellow aura. I growl lowly, my demon wanting out. How dare he disrespect our Rin! _Our Rin? Is my youkai insane? _

"Who said I have no use for her?" I ask this demon, challenging him.

"Possibly a ward, maybe a concubine, but no mate. Who are you anyways, mutt-face?" the golden haired demon growled out.

"I do not give out my name like a toy, demon." I growled back at him, but he doesn't seem to understand my anger.

"She's quite the beauty, don't you agree, inu-mutt?" he asks me, my eyes now a blood red. _How dare he be so lecherous towards my Rin!_

I pull out tokijin and point it at him. "Do you wish to die today, demon?" I challenge him. I watch as his eyes flicker to red before staying on its usual grey.

He pulls out his own sword. "I have this tiny feeling that I will not only kill you, but take that beautiful woman tonight in my own personal chambers." the bastard says with a smirk. I lose it and growl loudly when I feel Rin tremble in fear behind me.

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un away. I shall deal with this man alone." I growl out, barely containing my humanoid form.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken says as he leads Rin and Ah-Un away, but before they can get far, the demon runs past me and grabs Rin, running off in the opposite direction. Him taking her away from my presence is my un-doing. I transform into my true form and run after them, roaring in the wind. _How dare he take Rin! My Rin! MINE! _I ignore my inner youkai as I catch up to the demon and Rin. He turns around and sprouts wings, taking off into the sky, apparently thinking that I was not air borne, fool. I take to the air to chase him down, and I notice the surprised look on his face as he sees me chasing him in the sky. I finally catch up to him and grab his wings, causing him to drop Rin.

"AHHHHH, SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin cries into the sky as she falls. I quickly rip off the wings from the demons back before catching Rin on my back. I feel her faint against my fur, knowing she must be stressed from the sudden event.

I land to the ground and transform back into my humanoid form, now carrying Rin. "_She feels so right in our arms"_ my inner-youkai says softly. I want to scoff at his statement, but, he's right. She does feel right in my arms. I walk back to Jaken and Ah-Un.

"M'lord! You have returned!" Jaken calls out.

"Jaken, we are leaving." I say simply as I continue down our previous path to my palace with Rin in my arms.

"_Our Mate." _my youkai says. I stiffen and look down at Rin, my Rin, my mate? My youkai chose her as my mate? I ignore that fact for now and continue on to the palace.


End file.
